


Arrival to Vvardenfell, Book I to Nerevar Rising

by TheOneRulingNerevarRing



Category: Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind
Genre: Blades, Camonna Tong, Fighter's Guild, Gen, Mages Guild, Mild Language, Morrowind Rebirth, Tamriel Rebuilt, Thieves Guild, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneRulingNerevarRing/pseuds/TheOneRulingNerevarRing
Summary: In the closing day's of the Third Era, Morrowind is in a state of crisis due to the rising of a mysterious and ancient cult and the dreaded Blight disease which plagues the province, But at a time of when all hope is lost, A prisoner from another land born to uncertain parent's comes to Morrowind, But it is unknown to him and all around the part he has to play in it's history.PREVIEW ONLY AT THIS TIME! So wording and the planned structure of the novel may change.





	1. Prelude

_Nerevar Rising: A Tale of Morrowind: ___

_By The1NerevarRing ___

_Installment 1: Published October 21st 2018 on AO3 ___

____

**Prelude:**

**Prologue: Who i Am: 18 Sun's Dawn 4E 185**

My name is Dravel Peragun and i am the Nerevarine, Or the reincarnation of the ancient Dunmer hero Lord Captain Indoril Nerevar of Resdayn, My story has over the many year's has since become the subject of numerous tales, legend's, myth's and folklore, Plus the occasional tall tale or two, But few individual's in history have known the full, true and honest story of how i came to be, And what happened to me after the Nerevarine Prophecies came to a brutal, But final end, Which i why i now write these document's for those who ever find this, They will know what really happened to me, And i wish that for that person who does shares the story that way all know of me, There is another reason for i to write this, It is due to my current old age, At this time of writing in the year of 4E 185, I am now at the age of 259 year's, And yet i look of the age of the age of 50 or 60 at the very most, But in my heart, I know that i am no more than an old, Alone and aging Dunmer who has ended his travel's throughout the land's and has settled to one land, One place for one future, And that i no longer sail or look upon the sea's and ocean's and is now willing to tell tale's that span's the ages and of all the land of Nirn and beyond.

**Scene I: The First 11 Year's: 3E 359-3E 370 ******

To begin my story, I should give a small amount of detail about the earlier year's of my life and how i came to Morrowind in the first place, But i will not go into a lot of detail as i will explain more as the document's go on, I was born on the 4th day of First Seed in the year 3E 359 to at the time unknown parent's in an unknown land, Though i have always told to others that i was born in Cyrodil, I would find out later in my that my true parent's were originally nobles from the town of Gorne on the Indoril owned island of the same name located just off the eastern coast of Morrowind, The reason why i was abandoned though and their names i would never find out, Even to this very day, But sometime in the year 3E 364 when i was at the age of 5 i was found in the street's of the Imperial City by a married couple of Imperial's named Morifan and Corta Peragun, A wonderful set of parent's, Really they were, And also the only Imperial's i've ever met or known that i've truly respected in every fashion imaginable and known to all races, But when they found me they knew and understood with clarity that i was of the Dunmer kind (Or Dark Elf as we are known as to westerners) and so they gave me a name since i did'nt have one when they found me, They named me Dravel Soraend Peragun, Though later on i would i obtain a more Dunmeris style name and that name is Darydram Vareil, However i will explain on that later, And so i grew up in their household for the first part of my life and in all honesty it was a bit of an odd situation as they were one's who studied all form's of elven culture, The Dunmer however were their main interest of all and unlike most Imperial's, They respected them, Which for one's in Cyrodil is highly unusual, They also apart of a group against the intrusion of the Empire to the outer reaches of Tamriel such as Skyrim, Valenwood and Morrowind plus of land's beyond Tamriel with the most notable attempt being the failed invasion of the land of Akavir to the east of Tamriel of which ended with the death of the Emperor Uriel Septim V, And i'm glad of that, The Imperial's are bad enough here so just imagine a presence there, Anyway they taught me much during my year's with them, My father taught me in the way's of Mysticism and Fighting with sword's and bow's, Skill's of which i would use often throughout my mainstream life, While my mother taught me Knowledge and Mysticism, Even by one's in The Academy were impressed by the skill's my parent's gave me, And for a while i thought everything was to be alright and this was going to be a good life, But all of this came to an end as in the year 3E 370 when i was at the age of 11 my parent's were murdered by a group of guards in a raid when The Empire found out of their plan to throw over the palace in the Imperial City, This was the first of the "close call's" i would have as i just escaped with my life, But there i was, An orphan, Alone and frightened for my very own life as i thought of also being killed by them, And it was from that day, I swore on a vow that i would avenge my parent's one day when i could, And that i would destroy The Empire and watch the very Imperial City itself burn to the ground as i watched in pleasure.

**Scene II: A Life of Crime and a Life of Joy: 3E 375-3E 400 ******

Five year's past since that day and i was now the leader of one of the most brutal gang of thug's in all of Cyrodil, Since i had joined at the age of 13, I had killed 41 people, 41, Theoretically i should have been dead by that point due to the number of death's i had caused, But i was'nt an unfair killer, When i murder someone i did it honestly, And i mean in that i never gave the first blow in a fight, It was the enemy that did, Which mean't it was in self defense and not murder, But to The Empire, They did'nt give a shit, To them killing is killing, No matter in what case it was in, Plus at the same time i had also performed on many occasion's the act's of thievery, Rape, Adultery, And other heinous act's that would get me executed on the gallows in front of the very Emperor Uriel Septim VII himself, But it seemed that no one in The Empire cared about me, At least at that time, But for another 9 year's, I and my gang got more and more violent and brutal, And in the end, I was responsible of the death's of 125 people, And that does'nt even count how many my men killed! Then everything was shattered when one day in the year 3E 384 the Massacre of Bramawell alley took place when my gang and another rival gang fought in the Bramawell alley, All of their men and most of my men were killed in the fight but i and a fellow thug just barely escaped the fight with minor injuries after finding a way through an old sewer pipe, It was at that point i knew i had to get out of Cyrodil, And so i parted way's with the fellow thug and this was followed by a time of which i spent 2 and a half month's trying to get out in the most hidden way possible, The trip was dangerous and i had many close times but then i reached the border into the swamp's, I then lived for the following 16 year's in the deepest depth's of Argonia, Or as it was known in those day's, The Black Marsh, It was there i got acquainted with the local Argonian's, And even though the Dunmer and the local Argonian's were considered bitter enemies against each other due to a history of the Dunmer enslaving them, They soon came to accept me as a friend and as an ally, I even got married with a lovely female named Neeha, A fine lady indeed, She was very kind, Accepting and one you would come friend's with on first sight, Oh how i do miss her, I would do anything to see her again, It was these two causes that made me hate slavery especially with the Dres, The Telvanni did enslave individual's but gave them reward's and care in exchange and were well respected among the higher official's, It was also during this time that i also became a scholar on literature and languages, Of which it was a profession i kept for a total of 12 year's in the Black Marsh, I read and studied book's such as 2920: A Chronicle of the Last Year of the First Era, The 36 Sermon's of Vivec, And other classic's, Plus i learned how to speak about 8 or 9 languages including Altmeris, Argonian, Dunmeris and even a bit of Dragon Tounge, and Dwemeris, I also learned how to read in many script's such as Ayleid, Magic Script, Dwemeris, Falmer and Altmeris, I also met during my time there a Nord named Hrisskar Flat-Foot, A former soldier of the Empire who had abandoned his post in Skyrim a few month's earlier and fled to the Black Marsh for safety, I came very good friend's with him and it was a friendship of which would last for well over a decade, But then as time went on, I slowly learned more and more about Morrowind, The home of the Dunmer and my ancestral home, And so in the year 3E 400 when i was at 41 year's of age, I decided to leave the Black Marsh in order to try and go to the land of Morrowind to find my past and to discover my own race, But in order to get there, I had to go back into Cyrodil as the path was much safer than going through the swamp's up in the northern region's of the Black Marsh, But it had the risk of i getting arrested as in those 16 year's, I had become one of the most wanted individual's in all of Cyrodil, And sure enough, I was arrested 2 week's after i re-entered Cyrodil, And so there I was, Rotting in a prison right in the very heart of the Imperial City dungeon's, And in that time no one cared or even heard me screaming for mercy and forgiveness in those dark and foul smelling dungeon's, To them, I did'nt even exist, And for the few that did notice me, They were removed and i would never see them again, Which mean't they were either fired, Moved or "slienced" i suppose you could say, And i was rarely given food, Usually i fed on bug's and rodent's or the occasional Scrib if any came in, But most of the time, Food was never given, It was at that time i thought to myself that this was the end, The end of my life of joy, The end of everything to do with i, And during those year's in that hole i had no hope of ever being released, As far as i knew, I was better off dead.

 

**Scene III: Release: 9 Sun's Height 3E 426 ******

26 year's came and past and even though i had no calender to tell the date, Time or year, I knew deep down in my heart how long it had been, But even then, 26 year's to a Dunmer is'nt a very long time considering our lifespan's usually go for upwards of 400 year's on average, But to Imperial's, Nord's or other man like race's, 26 year's was a long time, Usually about a quarter or in some cases, Half of their lives, But now i was at the age of 67, I was now approaching my middle ages, Which usually began once we reach the age of 75, But in appearance, I looked of about the age of 40 at the most, Which mean't i had'nt changed at all in appearance as i looked that way when i came in, But life on the other hand did change, And i remember the exact day and year of which it happened, As on the 9th day of Sun's Height, I was removed suddenly from my cell and blinded with a hood before being hit with a sleep spell, And when i awoke, I was at a dock on the other side of the southern end of the City Isle, Being boarded onto a horse drawn cart, I walked into the cart and we rode off with 2 others inside, Off to the east, To Morrowind, And so with this, I now begin my tale, My story.

**The first section of Act I of this story will premiere sometime tomorrow, Then after that, There will be installment's of this story every week ******


	2. Act I, Part I

_Installment 2: Published on October 22nd on AO3 ___

**Book I: Arrival to Vvardenfell ******

_Each event is preceded by prophecy, But without a hero, There is no event ___

_-Zurin Arctus, The Underking- ___

**Act I: __**

**Scene I: End of a Journey: 13 Last Seed 3E 426 ******

It was a warm day on the Inner Sea when i arrived at the Empire run settlement of Firewatch, The journey from the dock's of Goldsea just east of the Imperial City to here had taken a total of 35 day's, I had overheard that if the dock's of Old Ebonheart were available to using, The trip would have been much shorter but they were usually used for warship's and supply ship's at that time of year, So because of that, Firewatch was chosen, The road they used were the standard road's used for transport, There was many change's on our path however, One was they avoided the territory of House Dres, Another was the road going through the capital Almalexia as no Imperial's were allowed to go through it, Same with all other House Indoril settlement's that we passed by, No Imperial's allowed, And to be honest i liked that, The guard's did'nt though as they mumbled about it as we rode on how they were savages and ignorant, Another similar thing happened when we rode through the territory of House Telvanni, Even though they were a little more calm to the Imperial's, They were still harsh on their involvement in their land, We then rode in at last to the Imperial city of Firewatch on the northwest of the Telvanni Peninsula and i looked out of the small, Porthole of a window and i looked at the town, It was a decent sized place which was completely surrounded by wall's, Tower's and the palace of which guarded the Duchess Perulia Jandacia who was essentially the ruler of Firewatch, I had overheard while i was being transported through the town that she was a oft ruler that did almost nothing for herself, It was usually her husband Januvo Jandacia that did everything, Even though she was the true ruler, Not her husband, But this was definitely a true Imperial town, Complete with everything one normally has, The cart then rode to the dock's and i was led off along with the other 2 prisoner's inside, We then boarded onto a ship to go to the small Imperial port village of Seyda Neen, On the ship were many others, I think they were about a good 2 dozen in total, All were here for various reason's, But all of us had one thing in common, We were going to somewhere on Vvardenfell, The island in the centre of Morrowind, The first 2 day's of the journey were normal for the most part, It was about as normal as you could get on a prisoner ship, But then something happened on the 3rd day, Something odd to say the least, But it would just the beginning of something much larger.

**Scene II: A Strange Dream and a Meeting: 15 Last Seed 3E 426: c.8th hour – 15 minutes into the 14th hour ******

On that day, I had a dream, A dream like no other i had ever had in my life, In that dream i saw nothing at first except blackness, But then i started to see hill's and mountains and the sight of dust and ash blowing came, And then to my surprise a figure came into sight, And she said to me 2 thing's with a slightly gargled voice, One was a strange verse of which the true meaning i would'nt find until later and it goes as what follows:

When earth is sundered, and skies choked black,

And sleepers serve the seven curses,

To the hearth there comes a stranger,

Journeyed far 'neath moon and star.

Though stark-born to sire uncertain,

His aspect marks his certain fate.

The wicked stalk him and the righteous curse him.

And the prophets speak, but all deny.

Many trials make manifest

The stranger's fate, the curses' bane.

Many touchstones try the stranger.

And all who do perish into the night.

Many fall, but one remains,

In the battle of evil and good,

For he is the saviour of the ill's

And terror's of Morrowind.

Then she said to me with a mother like tone and voice “They have taken you from the dungeons of the Imperial City, First by horse and carriage on the land and now by boat on the Inner Sea, But fear not my child, For i watch over you, You have been chosen, And you will not fail, No matter what happens to you”, I then began to hear a second voice, This one was a deep and scratching male voice, “Wake up, Why are you shaking? Come on wake up!”, I awoke screaming and shaking before i saw the one whose voice i had just heard and he came to me and said “Your finally awake, Thank goodness for that, Any longer and you would have alerted the guard's, Due to a storm last night i'm surprised no one got killed, Not even it could wake you, But that's not the point, Are you ok or not?” I got up, Dusted myself off and said to him “Yes i'm ok, A bit shaken but otherwise ok, But who are you? I don't remember if we've met or not”, “Yes i got on last night when the boat stopped at Helnim to get a few supplies and to take more prisoner's on, I'm one of them, My name is Jiub, What's yours? said he in a very kind manner, I cleared my throat and said “I am Dravel Peragun, And i hope you don't mind if i ask if there is any food around here? I'm a bit hungry”, “As a matter of fact you just awoke in time, The guard's came down here not even 5 minutes ago and delivered food for all of us, Here, Take this”, And so he handed me a small loaf of hard Wickwheat bread and a small bowl of Saltrice Porridge, The bread while a bit hard and crunchy had a very nice homemade like taste to it, The porridge however tasted like something you'd patch a hole on a wall with, Or maybe something you'd use to stick wallpaper on, The thickness and slightly gritty texture of it did not make thing's better, But i knew it was food in someway so i ate it quickly due to hunger, I was then passed another piece of bread when no one else wanted the last piece, But again, I ate it quickly, Then i asked Jiub “So what are you heading to?”, “I'm heading to Old Ebonheart, It's releasing day for me, What about yourself?”, I then threw down the chunk of bread i could'nt manage to finish and said “Well i overheard from the guard's when i was being boarded onto here in Firewatch that i'm to go to the port to Seyda Neen”, He nodded at me and then sat down on a bench just to my left and sighed in boredom, I must admit, The trip seemed to go on forever, But in fact we were now halfway to the port in Ebonheart, At around mid day, We arrived in Ebonheart, Some of the prisoner's on board walked off and some came in, It was at that time, We were told that the ship would dock in Seyda Neen at around the 14th hour of the day, And so the ship sailed off and 2 hour's later, We arrived in Seyda Neen, I then turned to Jiub of which i had been conversing with for a few hour's and said farewell to him, We shaked hand's and i departed off the ship, I walked onto the dock and i watched as the boat sailed off, It was probably going to Old Ebonheart as it was just south of here, I was then leaded by a guard to the Census and Excise Office, It was there that i was to be released.

**Scene III: Releasing and Paperwork: 15 Last Seed 3E 426: 15 minutes into the 14th hour ******

I walked into the building and in were 2 individual's, A guard and an older Breton behind a fairly good sized desk made of high quality wood, It was most likely Nordic Oak, A very sought after and valuable hard wood tree from the heart of Skyrim, He guided me over to the desk and i sat down, He then sat down and said to me “Well you've finally arrived at last, That ship sure is late, We expected you to be here yesterday, I'll have to get in contact with the ship master later on today, But with that out of the way allow me to introduce myself, I am Socucius Ergalla and we welcome you to the island of Vvardenfell in the province of Morrowind, But before you are released i will have to write down some information about you, That way your on record, Alright?”, I nodded yes back to him, He then pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote on it a few detail's, Legal i guess, Then he asked me “What is your full name?”, “My name is Dravel Soraend Peragun” i replied back, After writing that down, He said his next question's, “What is your age?”, “67”, He seemed a bit shocked by what i said, He then mentioned to me “67? Well i must say you do not look it”, “Thank you” i said to him, “Next what skill's do you process?”, This question took some thinking, After all it had been 26 year's!, After a moment or 2 i told him “Well i was good in most Stealth skill's, Mysticism too, A gift my mother gave to me, And i'm good with long blades and archery”, “Very well”, He wrote it down before asking the last question, “What is your date of birth?”, “I was born on the 4th day of First Seed in 3E 359”, Then he said “4th day of First Seed huh? That mean's your under the sign of The Lord, And the 4th day of that month is called by many as the day of The Lord, The year is the same, That's very interesting, That is a first, You are definitely a unique individual Mr Peragun”, “Indeed i am, I also seem to have a good amount of luck, I don't know why though”, He did'nt reply to my comment, After that wrote down the last bit of information and signed it. i was then told to go over to the next building with the paper and talk to Sellus Gravius in order to finish the releasing process, Just for reference, I will now include a transcript of what was on that page:

Release Form for Prisoner

Individual's Name: Dravel Soraend Peragun

Age: 67

Race: Dark Elf/Dunmer

Birth Date: 4 Last Seed 3E 359

Birth Sign: The Lord

Previous Crime's: Murder, Thievery, Adultery, Rape, Selling Illegal Good's, Attempt's of Treason, Evading Law by Act's of Exile

Length of Prison Stay: 26 year's, 3 month's, 1 week, 5 day's

Skill's: Long Blade, Archery, Stealth, Mysticism

Release Date: 15th of Last Seed in the year 3E 426

Signed, Socucius Ergalla, Head of the Imperial Census and Excise Office of Seyda Neen

As i walked through the door, I could help but notice how beautiful of a day it was, The sky was as blue as the ocean and the cloud's had not one dark spot in them Not even a streak, It was truly blissful, And a sight i'd never think i would see again, But like most thing's in life,I would, As i walked into the second building, I was greeted by Sellus Gravius, “Welcome, Your paper's please”, I handed them to him and he read them over, He was a very kind man and even went as far to give me a bottle of brandy as a gift, “Congratulation's, You are now a citizen of the Imperial province of Morrowind”, “Imperial province, Ha!” i said in my mind, I then nodded to him but as i was about to leave he said to me “Wait!”, “What is it?” said i in confusion, “There is one last thing i have for you to do, Here, Take this to Caius Cosades in Balmora”, And with that he handed me an envelope, It was closed together with a wax seal with the emblem of the Empire of it, Along with that he gave me 2000 drakes, 2000! That's a lot for just coming in on a boat!, But i did'nt complain about it at all, He also warned me not to attempt to open it and/or try and decipher the content's, Plus he said that i could find out his location by asking a female Nord named Sottilde at the South Wall Cornerclub, An odd request for sure but i agreed and left and at that moment i walked out into the street's of Seyda Neen, It was the first time i walked outside on my own since before i was arrested, And at that moment, I felt free, Free and joyful, And even though most people in and around the area consider Seyda Neen to be nothing more than the “swamp capital of Morrowind” as it's called by many, Even then i considered it to be one of most important place's, As i have written above, It was the place i was released at and the first place i got to walk in on my own, And due to that, Seyda Neen as become one of my favourite place's in all of Morrowind in the year after then.

**Scene IV: Insult's in the Street's, A Meal and an Old Friend: 15 Last Seed 3E 426: 15 minutes to the 15th hour ******

The first action i did after i was released was getting a proper meal, It was something i was looking forward to very much, And i was also craving for a nice drink, Maybe a Mazte or a Shein or even better a nice ice cold goblet of Nord Mead, A favourite of mine, As a matter of fact i am drinking some Nord Mead in a nice Dwemer goblet as i write this, But as i walked through the street's, I could'nt deny what i was hearing, It was the sound of some people mumbling to themselves, You see in those day's and even now, Outlander's in Morrowind were not liked, They were often called “n'wah” or “scum”, Which was what i was being called, However i made my way to the Tradehouse, It was the only major trading post and one of only 3 tavern's (Or pub depending on what part of Tamriel you are from) in all of Seyda Neen, There was one other however called The Evil Mudcrab of which was present on the southwest side of town, It acted as a local pawnbroker and a tavern, But other than those, That was it, As i walked in to the tradehouse i was greeted by the head of the place, An Altmer (or High Elf) named Arrille, And in the corner of the room was a peddler who had stopped for a day or two possibly to sell or to rest and her name was Tolvise Othralen, I approached Arrille and he said to me “Welcome to my tradehouse, What can i do for you Dunmer?”, “Well let's see, I'd like a good set of gear”, i said to him, “Ah yes your the new arrival, I saw you walk off the boat not long ago, Well in that case what can be suitable for you?, Hmm.....” He looked around to his right and to his left before saying “There's a table over there that has some cheaper item's on it, Go over there and choose what you want, But i warn you, Don't even think about stealing, Otherwise i swear to you, I'll kill you before you can even try to flutter your tongue”, I assured him i would'nt and i walked over to see what he had, There was'nt much in all honesty, But it would do for the time being, In total i choose a set of fair quality clothes, A set of Chitin armor and a Steel Broadsword, It was'nt the best but it would do the job for a time, I took the item's over to Arrille and asked what the price would be, “Well for all of that, It'll be 400 gold, But i'm feeling more friendly today so what i'll do is i'll give you a little lower price, So....would 375 gold be a fair price?”, “It is”, And so i handed him 375 drakes to him, It was a good amount of money for what i got but it was worth it, I then walked upstairs to the tavern section of the place to get a hot meal and a nice drink of a local ale or other brew, I sat down at one of the 3 table's in the place and the bartender came over to me for what i wanted, “What will it be outlander?”, “Holy shit, New's sure travel's fast around here” i thought to myself, I then said to her “Well i'll have a plate of Guar Meat, A mash of Scuttle, Scrib Jelly and chopped Racer Plumes and a bit of boiled and seasoned Saltrice, And for a drink, A goblet of Nord Mead, Now before i finish, Is that possible?”, “It is, And i would imagine you have money so i'll do for you, It'll be ready in a little bit” And so she walked off to prepare my meal, She did come over though a moment later to give me a cask of Mead along with a goblet to drink it in, I poured some into it and had a nice, long sip of Mead, I savoured the sip as the wonderfully sweet, Slightly grainy and tangy taste pasted by my lip's and through my tongue, Then i set it down and sat back in the chair and let out a long sigh of relief, I then began to gather my thought's as there was a lot on my mind, One was what to do other than deliver this letter to someone in Balmora?, The other was how should i do it?, Well i decided i would find out as time passed, Then my name was called out by a deep-voiced individual, “Dravel? Is it you? Or do my eyes play trick's on me?”, Odd, I would'nt expect anybody to remember me, Well except for....no, It could'nt be, Or could it? “Hrisskar?, Is it you?” i said out to the Nord, And indeed it was him, He came to me excited and joyful, It was the first time i had saw him since we parted 27 year's earlier, He was old by that point as he was at the age of 62, He was'nt much younger than i now, But he did look it though, His hair had turned from a light blonde to a light grey with streak's of white throughout along with sideburns white as snow, And his hair was also thinning a bit as there was a small bald spot in the middle of his head, He then greeted me “Dravel Peragun, It is you! What a delight!”, “And it's a delight to see you again my old friend, How are you doing?” i said to him, “Oh i'm doing good, Of course i have aged quite an amount in 27 year's, But i feel i'll live for another 27 year's after this!”, His voice still sounded the same as it did in memory, A deep, powerful but friendly voice that grab's your attention, We then sat down and i poured him a drink, A moment later my meal came over and i began to eat, The Guar meat was cooked to perfection and rather well seasoned, I could taste some dried Red Lichen, And a bit of Hammerfell pepper, The mash was simple but very delicious, The Scuttle had a nice meaty flavour and did'nt have a ground taste that Scuttle usually has, The Scrib Jelly was of a fine quality and it had small chunk's of Jerky in it, A nice surprise, And the Racer Plumes were very juicy and tender, The Saltrice was pretty standard but delicious nonetheless, I ate the meal quickly as i was very hungry and i could'nt help myself due to the taste, After i finished the meal about 5 or so minutes later, I began to talk to Hrisskar about what had happened in the time i was in prison and some rumour's.

**Scene V: A Pact for the Future: 15 Last Seed 3E 426: 10 minute's into the 15th hour ******

“So what has happened in the last 26 year's since i was imprisoned?”, i said to him to begin the conversation, “Well quite a lot, First as you can see, I left the Black Marsh, I did so 5 year's after they took you away, And i guess you'll be wondering about Neeha correct?”, I nodded yes and his comment, “I thought as much, Well after you left, She re-married with another Argonian not long after you left, However that came to an end 4 year's after you left when she was killed in a Dres slave raid, Her husband then killed the fucking fletcher but sadly lost his life in the process”, The new's stunned me, I knew the Telvanni and Dres was one's who took Argonian's as their slaves but this, This was very personal, Another goal then came to me, And that was to end all slavery in Morrowind in order to avenge her, But i forgot about it and moved on, “But what have you done other than leave the Black Marsh?” i asked him, “Now that is a tale and a half to tell my old friend!, Well once i left, I headed back to Skyrim as apart of a team of explorer's”, “Exploring for what exactly?” I asked him in return, “The ruins of the Dwemer, You see while many ruin's are present in all region's of Tamriel and maybe even in other place's, Skyrim had the least amount of them, And yet they were very active in Skyrim for many year's, But it was said that most of them were lost under the ice and snow for many centuries, And so we set out to find these “lost ruin's”, And in the end, We found in total 57 ruin's plus over 40 other Dwemer sites over a period of about 15 year's, Which mean't the total number of ruin's in Skyrim went from 12 to nearly 100”, “Nearly 100? Well that mean's the legend's and stories were true, But what did you do with them? Don't tell me you gave them over to the bloody Empire?!” i said with a touch of anger upon my voice, He sighed at me before saying “Why would i do that? I can't stand the Empire just like you! So no i did'nt, I did mark though on a map where they are, Every single one, And all of them are untouched, We simply just searched to prove they exist, However only you, I and a select other few now know about this, You see i don't want those ruin's to go to the Empire, That would be a disgrace, If they're ever to be searched inside, I want to make sure it's someone that's honest!”, “Ok good, But who would you want to search in them exactly?” i asked him in curiosity, “Well i actually had you in mind, So maybe when you can sometime in the future, You should go into Skyrim and take a look, Here, I have a spare copy of that map, Take it”, And so he gave me the map which had little dot's on it everywhere, The bigger dot's mean't full sized ruin's and possibly even cities while the smaller dot's mean't thing's like above ground home's, Unreachable ruin's and other lesser ruin's, We then made a vow that i would search the ruin's and protect them in the future, Plus to never tell of his discoveries to no one unless he would make the same vow to never tell, But only to one who could be truly trusted, Even to death.

**Scene VI: An Offer and a Small Job: 15 Last Seed 3E 426: 15 minutes to the 16th hour ******

I continued to discuss topic's with Hrisskar for well over half an hour, He told me of other adventure's he undertook. Rumour's around the area and other important and lesser topic's, Then at about a quarter to the 16th hour, We decided to end our talk, After i paid Elone 15 drakes for the meal, I walked out, The town had grown a bit quiet in the hour or so i was in the Tradehouse, But there were still a handful of people in the street's, I looked around the town to see where to go next, I did'nt feel like going to Balmora yet, I wanted to look around the town, As i walked through the west side of town i saw the public dock's, The Red Lantern, And a few street vendor's, Then as i about to turn back someone came running up to me, “Hey you!”, “Are you talking to me or someone else?” i said to him, “Yes i am, How would you like a portable house boat free of charge?”, “Well on what term's are you asking?” i asked him with a touch of confusion and worry, “Well i want you to do something, You see i'm an minor official with the Empire and i'm thinking of moving back to the City, The Imperial City that is, However i due to reason's, I can't, And i do know someone who can help me, But the job is out of my reach, So i need someone to do it”, “Well what is it you wish for me to do?” i said to him, His voice then changed from a slightly down voice to a quite cheerful voice when he then said to me “Ah finally, I have someone who will do it, Plus my name is Arlon if your wondering, Now i want you to find a taxman, You see the local one Processus Vitellius has disappeared, Now usually i would'nt give a shit but it seem's my lack of interest has down turned on me as in order to go someone, I need to pay my taxes before i decide to leave, And i don't this ship anymore and so i also need to end my tax run here in Morrowind, If i don't, I'll be a jail for a year! But there won't be another taxman in Seyda Neen for another 2 month's, So i want you to search for him and try and get him to come back that way you can get your own ship and home and i can get the fuck out of this swamp”, “Well.....oh alright, Besides i might be able to get a bit of money from this, Very well i'll do it, Now where was he last seen?” i asked Arlon, “Well i heard he was last seen a small distance southwest of here”, “Alright, Well if i find anything, I'll report it”, And so i then walked away, Since he said he was last spotted to the southwest, I walked in the area for a good 15 or so minutes going at least 2 km away or so from Seyda Neen until i made a discovery, I found a body, And it was Processus Vitellius's body, He had been stabbed in the back and it seemed he was alive for a while after the blow of the knife as there was blood everywhere in a good 20 feet radius around him, I was surprised no one had noticed as even though i was a decent distance away, You could still see the watch tower of Seyda Neen from there, I then knew i had to report this to someone, But who first? Arlon? A guard? Or someone other than a fucking Imperial?, That was the question, I then decided i would tell only Arlon as he seemed trustable enough, At least on the surface.


End file.
